Kepone is an insecticide used to control fire ants. Few studies have been reported concerning the developmental neurotoxicity of this chemical. The purpose of the following research is to (1) determine methods suitable for the study of developmental toxicity produced by exposure to environmental neurotoxicants, (2) characterize the developmental neurotoxicity of kepone in rats, and (3) attempt to identify some of the effects of developmental exposure on neurotransmitter function.